SkyWings
' SkyWings' are red, gold and orange dragons with large wings. They were previously under the rule of Queen Scarlet, but are now currently under the leadership of Queen Ruby, Scarlet's eldest daughter. The SkyWings were originally allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war. It is currently unknown if Ruby will uphold the alliance with Burn. Description SkyWings are blood red, orange, or red-gold and have red, yellow, amber, orange, or (rarely) blue eyes. Peril is an example for a droagon with blue eyes. They have a small agile body and enormous wings which make them excellent fliers. In addition, they can breathe fire at any given time. SkyWings are typically portrayed as short-tempered, militaristic and grumpy. Click here for a list of SkyWings. Abilities SkyWings are well-known for their superior fighting skills. They could fly with speed faster than any other tribe due to their enormous wings, and are capable of breathing large amounts of fire. In rare cases, a dragonet can be born with too much fire, Peril being one of these dragons. According to Queen Scarlet, the mother will usually drop the dragonet over a cliff to kill it. These dragonets possess so much fire that everything they touch burns, which makes them invulnerable to any attack by almost any dragon, but also curses them by making them unable to have physical contact with any living being. Therefore, they are often shunned and alone. They may be characterized by blue eyes and copper-colored scales. These SkyWings have fire that is actually hotter than regular fire; just by touching they can burn through fireproof metal. At least once, a dragonet with too much fire had a twin with too little fire. These twins are presumably killed in the same way that their siblings are. Society SkyWing culture is built mainly on warfare and power. SkyWings value excitement and oftentimes gore, as shown with the SkyWing Arena. But they still keep justice and honor in mind as with the Champion's Shield. Many themes from the SkyWing Arena are based off the Roman Colosseum. The tribe is currently in a state of political upheaval and civil war; in The Lost Heir, SeaWing guards on patrol reported that they had seen a group of SkyWings fighting each other, some shouting for Queen Ruby and others replying that Queen Scarlet is still alive. Arena The SkyWing Arena is a fighting arena where prisoners of Queen Scarlet fight to the death. Apparently, if a dragon were to get a certain amount of victories, they would be set free. However, under Scarlet's rule prisoners were required to fight PerilPeriljust before reaching this tally. As almost nobody could touch her, while she could claw and burn them as she wished, no one could, under the imposed rules, leave the arena alive. It is unknown if Queen Ruby will continue with the arena matches. Gallery Skywings.png SkyWing.jpg Peril.png Queen of Sky.png Scan0004.jpg|A SkyWing drawn by Olympia-the-Skywing SkyWing.png Queen scarlet by frostbitecreature-d67m01v.png Photo on 2013-06-12 at 19.27.jpg|My SkyWing Ember SkyWing coloured.png|A typical SkyWing. Coloured by myself -Fire- icon.png|A Skywing dragon, created by myself in Paint Tool Sai flare_s_ref_by_echoflight_spaz-d5w4dyi.jpg skywing_card__1_7__by_purrpurr101-d6fau7s.png Photo on 10-1-13 at 5.21 PM copy.png|Peril origami. Made by KittyPerilFox. DO NOT STEAL! skywingred.png Sky Dragon.jpg SkyWing eye.jpg DSCF3433.JPG|Queen Scarlet Perill.png ColoredSkyWing.jpg|Colored by NikkiMcCloud. Line art by Joy Ang. DSCF3268.png|SkyWing arena DSCF3269.JPG|SkyWing RouxdaSkyWing.jpg|by NikkiMcCloud Category:Tribes of Dragons Category:SkyWing History Category:SkyWings